carnival_rowfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Folge 4 - Zwei ungleiche Dinge zu vereinen
Zwei ungleiche Dinge zu vereinen (Originaltitel: The Joining of Unlike Things) ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel von Carnival Row. ZusammenfassungDie Zusammenfassung stammt - umformuliert - vom Row, Episode 4 Episodenguide Carnival Row, Episode 4 der Seite Serienjunkies. Abgerufen 2. September 2019 Ein neuer schrecklicher Mordfall nimmt Philo in Anspruch. Dieses Mal wurde der Direktor des Waisenhauses ermordet, in dem Rycroft aufgewachsen ist. Vignette will sich den Black Ravens anschließen und legt dafür erfolgreich deren Aufnahmeprüfung ab. Imogen plant, ihrem Bruder zu helfen und Absalom Breakspear geht zum Angriff über, um Ritter Longerbane in die Schranken zu weisen. InhaltInhalt übersetzt von der englischen Carnival Row Wiki, , abgerufen am 8. September 2019 Im Waisenhaus „Licht des Märtyrers“ erwacht ein Waisenjunge namens Jacob mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf. Er fragt den Direktor Costin Finch, ob er das Bad benutzen darf. Nur Sekunden, nachdem er das Büro des Direktors verlassen hat, hört Jacob Tumult. Er dreht sich um und sieht, wie der Direktor von einer Kreatur angegriffen und getötet wird. Jacob kommt vorsichtig näher, findet den Direktor zerrissen und macht sich vor Schreck in die Hose. Philo und Berwick treffen kurz darauf am Tatort ein. Sie verfolgen die Spur des Täters hinaus und stellen fest, dass der Täter einen Huf und einen Trollfuß hat. Philo eilt zum Zugang zur Kanalisation, wo er eine unbekannte Kreatur findet. Er schießt mehrfach, trifft auch, aber die Kreatur rennt auf ihn zu. Doch statt ihn anzugreifen, verschwindet sie einfach in der Dunkelheit, lässt allerdings die Leber des Direktors zurück. Anderenorts ist Edgal Hamlyn von Vignette beeindruckt, die es fertiggebracht hat, die verlangte Fahne zu stehlen. Als nun offizielles Mitglied der Schwarzen Raben bekommt sie ihre eigenen Lieferaufträge. Zudem beschattet sie Oona, die Vignette warnt, Hamlyn wolle sie aufs Kreuz legen. Ezra informiert Imogen, dass er sich mit dem Notar im Büro trifft, um zu besprechen, welche Bank einen Kredit geben könnte. Weil Imogen dagegen kaum protestiert, ist er alarmiert und bittet um Entschuldigung für seine harschen Worte von zuvor. Ezra ist gerade aus dem Haus, als Imogen alle Vorbereitungen für den Tee mit Agreus trifft. Afissa hält nicht viel von Imogens Plan, den Faun zum Tee einzuladen. An der Vordertür stellt Imogen eine Leiter und Malerwerkzeug hin und gibt Afissa einen Zettel für Agreus, mit dem ihm erklärt wird, wegen der Malerarbeiten an der Vorderseite möge er durch den Dienereingang hinten ins Haus kommen. Agreus sehnt sich verzweifelt nach Anerkennung in der besseren Gesellschaft, weshalb eine Einladung in das Haus einer der bekanntesten Familien von Burgue Dankbarkeit nach sich ziehen wird. Diese Dankbarkeit könnte sich für die Geschwister Spurnrose als wertvoll erweisen. Im Leichenschauhaus erzählt Philo Sergeant Dombey, dass das, was er gesehen hat, anders war, als alles je zuvor. Dr. Morange erklärt, dass die Todesursache starker Blutverlust war – ebenso wie bei Aisling Querelle. Philo kann sich nicht erklären, weshalb der Mörder die Leber des Direktors herausgerissen hat. Er sucht Mima Sawsaan auf, um dort die Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, weshalb beiden Opfern die Leber herausgerissen wurde. Mima Sawsaan sagt, es seien unheilige Dinge, und sie könne nur spekulieren. Sie vermutet, dass er ihr nicht glauben wird, doch da gebe es eine Geschichte aus den ältesten Überlieferungen ihrer Art, die von einer Bestie handelt, die Schattenschlächter genannt werde. Es sei ein Golem aus Fleisch, der aus den Gliedern von Toten gemacht werde und neues Leben und eine neue Bestimmung bekomme. Selbst nach allem, was Philo gesehen hat, ist er skeptisch. Weil er Beweise für ihre Angaben will, sendet die Mima ihn zu einer Wahrsagerin, die ihren Laden am Vectis Square hat. Afissa lädt Agreus ein und führt ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo er mit Imogen Smalltalk macht. Imogen hat sich schon mal über ihn schlau gemacht und erfahren, dass er aus New Freehold ist. Er sagt, das sei sein früherer Wohnsitz gewesen, doch er stamme aus Puyan. Seine Vorfahren hätten dort seit Generationen Kohle gefördert. Dann sei der Krieg ausgebrochen und der Pakt habe jeden Arbeitsfähigen eingezogen, dessen sie habhaft werden konnten. So sei er nach New Freehold gelangt und habe dort sein Glück gemacht. Seine einzige Enttäuschung in der Crossing sei, dass die Nachbarn nicht entgegenkommender seien und dankt Imogen für ihre Gastfreundschaft. Sie behauptet, dass die Spurnroses schon immer fortschrittlich gedacht hätten. Ihr Vater sei der Erste gewesen, der einen Faun als Koch eingestellt habe. Doch da ist etwas, dass Agreus nicht aus dem Kopf gehen will: Wieso hat Imogen ihn eingeladen? Er vermutet, es sei für sie Sport. Nigel Winetrout informiert Piety und Absalom Breakspear, dass Ritter Longerbane und jeder, der als einer seiner Unterstützer bekannt ist, scharf beobachtet werden. Piety verlangt, dass Longerbane verhaftet wird, obwohl es keine Beweise gegen ihn gibt. Absalom erwidert, wenn das geschehe, werde Longerbane alles abstreiten und sie würden Jonah nie wiedersehen. Breakspear kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass Longerbane hinter dem Amt des Kanzlers her ist. Wenn eine Lösegeldforderung komme, werde nicht Gold verlangt werden. Jonahs Freilassung wäre mit dem Sturz Absaloms als Kanzler verbunden. Absalom sitzt im Parlament, als seine Partei und die von Longerbane über die Krea und ihren Platz in der burguischen Gesellschaft diskutieren. Der Kanzler wird wütend, als er Longerbane sieht und verlangt, dass er seinen Sohn „herbeizaubert“, obwohl Longerbane nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, wovon Breakspear eigentlich spricht. Absalom greift ihn quer über den Tisch an. Der Kanzler blamiert sich mit seiner Aktion im Parlament, die seinen Sohn das Leben kosten kann. Piety weist ihn an, Longerbane verhaften zu lassen, doch Nigel Winetrout rät davon ab, solange es keinen Beweis für dessen Beteiligung an der Entführung gibt. Piety will Longerbane foltern, um Jonahs Aufenthaltsort von ihm zu erfahren. Absalom willigt schließlich ein und befiehlt Winetrout, Longerbane vorzuführen. Auf der Row stößt Philo mit Vignette zusammen. Er räumt ein, dass sie Recht hatte, als sie meinte, er sei verloren. Er ist gefangen zwischen zwei Welten. Für eine Weile habe er gedacht, er könne sich eine dritte erwählen – ein Leben mit ihr, doch das sei selbstsüchtig gewesen. Sie zu lieben, bedeute, sie gehen zu lassen. Beide ahnen nicht, dass Bolero sie beobachtet. Philo geht mit einem toten Fisch und einem ebenso toten Maulwurf zur Wahrsagerin und möchte, dass sie ihm damit einen Schattenschlächter erschafft, denn er will nicht glauben, dass der Mörder aus Toten zum Leben erweckt wurde, solange er das nicht mit eigenen Augen sieht. Sie erklärt ihm, dass ein Schattenschlächter einen Herrn haben muss. Er wäre an Philo bis zu dessen letztem Atemzug gebunden. Die Wahrsagerin fordert ihn auf, seinen Teil zur Erschaffung beizutragen: Sie benötigt seinen Samen. Mithilfe einer Droge erscheint sie ihm als Portia und als Vignette und bekommt von ihm, was sie benötigt. Als er aufwacht, sagt sie ihm, er solle in einigen Tagen wiederkommen. Oona zeigt Vignette ihre Lieferroute. Kuriere hinterlassen an verschiedenen Orten in der Stadt, die mit Kreide markiert sind, Päckchen, die alle möglichen Arten von Schmuggelware enthalten. Vignette soll auf der Tagesroute anfangen und die Päckchen so schnell wie möglich austauschen. In der Nacht geht es schneller, weil die Feen dann fliegen können. Die, die am Tag unterwegs sind, müssen laufen, weil den Feen das Fliegen verboten ist. Wer fliegend erwischt wird, dem werden die Flügel abgeschnitten. Sie werden von Bolero unterbrochen, der Vignette zu Dahlia bringt und sie an den Flügeln über eine Klippe und sagt, dass er gesehen hat, wie sie mit Philo gesprochen hat. Vignette erklärt, sie und Philo seien während des Krieges verbandelt gewesen. Damals sei er noch kein Polizist gewesen. Dahlia ist dennoch der Ansicht, dass Vignette damit eine Belastung sei. Vignette besteht jedoch darauf, dass sie ein Gewinn für die Schwarzen Raben ist und den Verräter finden kann. Dahlia stellt sie vor die Wahl, den Verräter zu enttarnen oder umgebracht zu werden. Als Tourmaline erfährt, dass Vignettes Leben in Gefahr ist, bedauert sie, sie jemals mit den Schwarzen Raben bekannt gemacht zu haben. Sie will, dass Vignette die Stadt verlässt, doch die ist entschlossen, den Informanten zu finden. Tourmaline macht ihr klar, dass sie nicht unbesiegbar ist und nichts Blödes anstellen soll. Ritter Longerbanes Tochter Sophie hat erfahren, dass die Universität ihres Vaters auch Frauen annimmt. Sie will mehr aus ihrem Leben machen und ab dem Herbst vielleicht studieren. Zuvor will sie in einem Sabbatjahr die Beornlande erkunden oder an die Pharaonenküste im Süden reisen eine Sommerreise zu den Gräbern ihrer Vorfahren machen. Longerbane erzählt seiner Tochter, dass ihre Mutter in der Botschaft am Ende der Straße geboren worden sei. Sie habe kaum mehr als ihren Namen in Pharaonisch buchstabieren können. Er verbietet ihr eine Forschungsreise und auch ein Universitätsstudium. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie nicht um seine Erlaubnis gefragt habe. Er geht auf sie zu und sagt ihr, sie solle gehen und sehen, wie weit sie ohne ihn komme. In dem Moment platzen die Wachen der Kanzlei herein und nehmen ihn mit. Longerbane wird zu Breakspear gebracht, der ihn sofort angeht und den Aufenthaltsort von Jonah wissen will. Longerbane bleibt dabei, dass er unschuldig ist. Fergus, Agreus‘ Diener, informiert seinen Herrn, dass Ezra Spurnrose verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Kredit sei. Agreus wird klar, dass Imogen ihn nicht aus sportlichen Gründen eingeladen hat, sondern weil sie Geld brauchen. Piety nähert sich Longerbane, der geschlagen wurde und voller Blut ist. Sie sagt, sie habe ihm einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen gebracht. Longerbane beharrt darauf, dass er nicht weiß, wo Jonah ist. Piety ist dies durchaus klar, hat sie doch selbst ihren Sohn entführen lassen, Absalom weiß davon allerdings nichts. Longerbane beginnt zu würgen, als ihm klar wird, dass das Getränk Gift war. Er schnappt ein letztes mal nach Luft und ist tot. Piety rennt mit Krokodilstränen hinaus und sagt Absalom, Jonah sei in den alten Copley-Bädern. Hamlyn wird in Polizeigewahrsam genommen, Es stellt sich heraus, dass er der Informant der Polizei ist. Er sagt Philo, dass Dahlia auf dem Kriegspfad sei, nachdem Sergeant Dombey den Drogentransport ausgehoben hat. Philo interessiert das weniger. Seine einzige Sorge ist aktuell der Mörder. Hamlyn versichert ihm, dass die Schwarzen Raben mit den Morden nichts zu tun haben. Philo wartet zwar noch auf Beweise, doch in der Zwischenzeit hat er sich Gedanken gemacht, wer ein Bündel Leichenteile beschaffen könne, wenn nicht die Schwarzen Raben. Hamlyn hat davon gehört, dass eine Fee namens Wren nebenbei vielleicht tote Feen ausgegraben haben könnte, doch unglücklicherweise ist sie tot. Philo verlässt den Verhörraum und findet Tourmaline, die auf dem Flur auf ihn wartet. Sie sagt ihm, dass Vignette in Gefahr sei, weil sie mit ihm zusammen gesehen worden sei. Bei den Schwarzen Raben denke man, sie sei der Polizeispitzel. Tourmaline will den Namen des tatsächlichen Spitzels wissen. Zögernd gibt Philo den Namen Edgal Hamlyn preis. Berwick unterbricht ihn und teilt mit, dass sie Jonah Breakspear gefunden hätten. Philo, Dombey, Cuppins, Berwick und einige weitere Polizisten dringen in die Copley-Bäder ein und bergen Jonah. Er kehrt heim und fällt seinem Vater um den Hals. In dem Moment hört er die Absätze seiner Mutter über den Boden klackern und stellt fest, dass dieses Geräusch mit dem seines Entführers identisch ist. Er erkennt, dass seine Mutter, die ihn mit einer Umarmung begrüßt, ihn gekidnappt hat. Agreus klopft an die Tür der Spurnroses. Die Nachbarn starren verblüfft, und Agreus kann sich vorstellen, wie viel schlimmer es wäre, wenn Ezra und Imogen gezwungen wären, ihr Haus zu verkaufen, nachdem Ezra sie mit seiner Fehlinvestition in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Er kann sich denken, wie verzweifelt sie sind. Imogen gibt zu, dass ihre Einladung zum Tee ein Test der Großzügigkeit des Fauns gewesen sei. Ihr habe gespürt, dass es ihm an einer korrekten Einladung in die Gesellschaft gefehlt habe und habe ein Geschäft gewittert. Obwohl Imogen den falschen Weg gegangen ist, ist Agreus der Ansicht, dass sie sich einigen können. Der erste Schritt wäre, ihn durch die Vordertür einzulassen, was sie schließlich zögernd tut. Vignette berichtet Dahlia und Bolero, dass Hamlyn der Maulwurf ist. Er müsse nur noch getötet werden. Dahlia will, dass Vignette das erledigt und ihr als Beweis seine Flügel bringt. Sie trifft ihn auf dem Balkon und sagt ihm, sie habe gehört, er erzähle herum, dass er scharf auf sie sei und sie ihm zeigen müsse, was eine Harke ist. Sie zieht ihr Messer und greift ihn an. Beide fliegen vom Balkon weg und beginnen einen Luftkampf. Vignette sticht ihn in den Flügel und lässt ihn zu Boden fallen. Als sie landet, ist er auf den Füßen und schnappt sich eine Schaufel, mit der er Vignette schlägt. Er will ihr mit einer Schere den Kopf abschneiden, aber Philo kommt rechtzeitig hinzu und erschießt ihn. Mit Vignette befördert er ihn in die Kanalisation. Er bittet sie um Entschuldigung, dass er sie verlassen hat. Er habe sich immer wieder gesagt, er habe das Richtige getan, aber ihm sei nun klar geworden, dass es falsch war, sie zu belügen. Er gibt ihr den Liebeszopf zurück. Vignette kehrt mit Hamlyns Flügeln zu Dahlia zurück. Die Bandenchefin befördert sie und gibt ihr Hamlyns Job. Sie erhält die Finisterre Route, aber auch die Drohung, dass ihr Flügel der nächste auf diesem Tisch sei, wenn sie sich weiter mit ihrer "Blaujacke" Philo trifft. Philo trifft sich mit Portia vor einem Restaurant. Er erklärt ihr, wie viel er für sie empfindet und lädt sie zum Essen ein. Dann erzählt er ihr, er sei es gewesen, der die Frau verletzt habe, nach der sie ihn gefragt habe. Portia bemerkt, es sei manchmal schwerer mit dieser Schuld zu leben als andersherum. Eine blutbefleckte Vignette sitzt weinend außen an Tourmalines Fenster, die sie tröstend umarmt. Handelnde Personen Einzelnachweise en:The Joining of Unlike Things Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1